Titans Time Warp
by VeelaChic
Summary: Sequel to "Titans Very Merry Future". A portal opens putting the present Star and Rob in the future, and the future Star and Rob in the past. Let's do the timewarp again. BBRae StarRob CyBee
1. The Portal

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**_YAY! The long awaited sequel is here! I'd like to say a special thanks to the reviewers whose ideas are in the story. By the Way this is the sequel to 'Titans Very Merry Future'!_**

It was sometime in September in 2016 in titans tower…

"Hello Uncle Beast Boy!" said a happy looking Kora. Her green eyes danced as she smiled brightly swishing her long black hair. Her summery purple dress that went down to her knees swayed from side to side as she jumped up and down.

"Hey what's up Kora?"

"Nothing to report Uncle BB! How is Aunt Raven?"

"She's okay. She's in our room though because she got sick this morning. So right now she's lying down. So don't try and talk to her today ok?"

"Okey dokey!"

"Good girl." said BB patting her on the top of the head.

Suddenly Wingfire, Matt, and Phoenix walked in.

"Sup Uncle BB?" said Matt.

"Hey Daddy." said Phoenix.

"Hey!" said Wingfire putting up his hand for a high five.

The three kids sat down on the large sofa.

Wingfire had on khaki shorts with a red top that went well with his red spiky hair and his green eyes. Phoenix was wearing a black skirt with a purple tank top, and Matt was wearing a yellow shit with a black stripe around the middle with jean shorts.

Starfire and Robin were in the kitchen busily cooking some Tameranian mystery meat with Robin supervising.

Bee and Cyborg where out because of a distress call from one of the ports where Plasmas had broken out of prison.

"Star…what was that you just added?" asked Robin to his wife.

"Um…nothing." said Star giving an innocent smile….after all this time she still could perfect that smile.

"Star…"

"Yes…" she asked innocently.

"What was it?"

"…The secret ingredient to any Meatloaf of Serenity and Tranquility!"

"Which is?"

"Um…red hot chili peppers." she said this at the most unfortunate time.

Robin had just tasted the meat loaf and began to sweat heavily, "Water," he said hoarsely, "…need water!"

Star gave an, "Eep!" and ran to get her husband a glass of water.

"Thank you Star." he said his voice coming back to him.

Suddenly BB's now two year old daughter cam running in her short green hair flying…

"Daddy, daddy look what I found!"

It was an Azerathian crystal.

"Sparrow…" said Beast Boy.

"Yeah Dada…"

"Did this come from you mother's room?"

"…maybe…"

Suddenly the crystal shot out of her hand and landed on the floor of the kitchen.

A giant glowing blue portal erupted from it.

"Uh-oh." said Beast Boy.

_**Welll whadda ya think? The other chapters will probably be longer. Please Review! **_


	2. Corn of Popping'

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_**Ok here's the next chapter! **_

The swirling black portal seemed to get larger and larger by the second.

Beast Boy faced his daughter, "Now Sparrow you know your not allowed to play with Mommy's things."

"But Dada…" said Sparrow pointing to something.

But BB interrupted her, "No honey, listen to me next time you want to touch something…don't."

"Ok Dada but look…"

He interrupted her again, "Now see here Sparrow I'm trying to teach you a lesson."

Sparrow didn't respond but just started waving 'good-bye' to something.

"Sparrow? What are you…?" He stopped in the middle of his sentence and turned to see what she was waving at.

Starfire and Robin were being hurled into the black portal.

"Bye, bye." said Sparrow cheerfully.

Beast Boy ran over to his friends but he was too late. They were sucked into the portal and it closed.

"Oh sh--!"

"Daddy I never heard that word before!"

Meanwhile in the present…

Cyborg was on the phone with Bumblebee inviting her to go see 'The Thing Part 3' in the movies.

Raven and Beast Boy were cuddled (Aww) together on the couch watching 'The Thing Parts 1 & 2'. They wanted to be up to date before they went to see Part 3.

And last but not least Starfire and Robin were in the kitchen making a snack for the movie.

"Robin I do not understand. Why do you not mix the carbonated beverage and the 'popping corn' together since you are going to eat both?"

"Um…because Star we just don't. It would make the popcorn very soggy."

"I see and you prefer your 'popping corn' without the sogginess?"

"Yes I do Star."

"Oh I see!" said Star clapping her hands together happily before giving Robin a swift kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly a large black portal appeared below them and they got sucked inside.

"Dudes!" screamed Beast Boy and ran over to his friends.

Raven followed him, "Beast Boy what happened?"

But before he could answer her the future Starfire and Robin appeared in front of them.

_**(A/N- Ok just so you know the future titans are going to use nicknames so you know which is which. For instance: Star, Rob, BB, Rae, Cy, Bee when I say stuff such as "…said Rob." or something. But they can call each other Robin, Starfire exct. from now on ok?) **_

Star and Rob appeared out of the portal and fell to the ground.

"Oh Robin my head is full of the wooziness." said Star getting to her feet.

The future Star's uniform was a little different than the present day Starfire's one. her long armbands were now silver wrist bands. And her purple boots now went all the way up to her thigh. She still had the purple mini-skirt and crop top though. Her hair was a tad longer though and now was down to her butt.

Rob had abandoned his classic Robin uniform for a black one with a bluebird stretched across the top half.

"Oh Robin LOOK it is the 'corn of popping'!" said Star happily. Apparently Star was still basically Star-like even in the future, "Tell me again why you do not mix it with the carbonated drink?"

"Wow," said Beast Boy, "…familiar."

In the future…

Robin opened his eyes to see the future BB, "Wow B you look buff have you been working out?"

BB rolled his emerald eyes, "Robin are you ok?"

"Friend Beast boy you look…different." said Starfire standing up.

Suddenly Sparrow ran up to the three. "Hi Uncle Robby and Aunt Star! Are you back from your trip?"

Robin looked wide eyed at Sparrow, "Sparrow?"

Starfire gasped, "Trip?"

"Uncle?"

"Aunt?"

They looked at each other and said in unison, "BEAST BOY!"

_**Sorry it was short but I was trying to tell the introduction the next chapters will make up for the shortness!**_


	3. Uh Oh

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Ok here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

In the future…

"Why does every body blame things on me!" complained BB.

Beast Boy was much different than his present day self. He was much more muscular and I mean MUCH MORE. He's new uniform was a purple muscle shirt a silver wrist band on his left wrist and black slightly baggy pants.

"Daddy…" whined Sparrow her tiny fist tugging on her fathers pants.

"What honey?"

"Me bored."

"Well too bad honey because you weren't supposed to touch Raven's crystal and now the real Star and Rob are stuck in the past.

"So I did a band thing." asked Sparrow giving her father a look that could melt even Slade's heart.

"Aww… Not stop it Beast Boy think of your friends." said BB to himself.

"Daddy?"

"Sorry Sparrow you broke the rules now you sit int the corner and think of what you did. And if you even think about morphing you're grounded."

Sparrow pouted and threw a little temper tantrum all the way to the corner.

"Wow BB, 2 years old and she's acting like you already." said Robin.

"Shut up pip squeak." said BB now that it was the future BB was about 6 or 7 inches taller than the past Robin.

"Wow," said Kora walking up to her 'parents', "Mommy and Daddy grew down."

"No Kora your real Mom and Dad are in the past and their past selves are here." said BB.

"Uh-Oh."

"Yeah big Uh-Oh."

"What are we gonna do Uncle Beast Boy?"

"I don't know. Where's Cy?"

"Somebody say my name?" asked Cyborg walking in.

Cyborg looked about the same as he did 10 years ago just with a goatee (A/N- Ya know from 'Titans Very Merry Future').

"Whoa what happened here?" asked Cy.

"Oh nothing," said BB casually, "The real Star and Rob are in the past and their past selves are here."

"WHAT?"

"Yup."

"Ok BB what did you do?"

"WHAT! It wasn't even my fault. Sparrow stole a crystal from Rae and it created a portal."

"Raven is gonna kill you."

"Shut up tin man and help me fix this."

"Well I could get the time portal working again that'll take me about a day though."

"Ugh…super."

"Robin I fear we will not be able to finish watching the movie." said Star sadly.

"Not today Star."

"That is ok Just Robin."

"No Star when I meant you should call me…oh never mind."

"What do we do now. I am how you say 'hungry as a horse'."

Robin laughed, "Yeah me too Star."

BB smiled, "Yeah I could go for pizza. Phoenix, Matt (A/N- Ok I apologize for my typo in the last chapter when I said Matt wore a yellow shit I meant shirt), Kora, Wingfire, and Sparrow get your titan butts over here."

"What's wrong dad?" asked Phoenix.

"What do you want on your pizza?"

Phoenix was about to answer when she spotted Starfire and Robin. She opened her mouth to say something when BB put up a hand to stop her.

"You don't want to know."

OK short I know but I'm trying to set the plot up. REVIEW!

**_Just so ya know ether today or tomorrow I'll be starting a new story called_** **'Forget me Not'**:

**In a last attempt to break up the titans Slade takes away Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin's powers and makes them forget ever becoming titans and make them think they are different people. Will the girls be able to find their friends and help them remember who they truly are before it's too late? BBRae RobStar and maybe a lil CyBee**

_**I'm sooo excited about it. IT"LL BE THE BEST ONE YET!**_


	4. Robin's Say the Darndest Things

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_**Lights, camera, story!**_

In the present…

Raven, Beast Boy, Bumblebee (who was visiting), and Cyborg sat down on the couch with Star and Rob.

Cyborg had figured that the future him has probably already started working on a way to switch the couples back to their original times and the future him could get the job done much faster with his futuristic technology so there was nothing to do but sit down and wait.

The four present day titans watched the future couple argue. They watched them turning to who ever was speaking like one would watch the ball in a tennis match.

"But what about the kids!" shouted Star.

"Star I told you they'd be alright I'm sure the past you and me are taking good care of them." said Rob calmly.

"But what is there is an attack!"

"Star…"

"If the past you and I get hurt than we will never exist!"

"I'm sure they'll be able to take care of them selves…"

"And what if an evil glorfalk attacks! WHAT THEN?"

"A what?"

"What if Wingfire and Kora miss me!"

"They'll have the past us…"

"What if they grow up to be rebels because they hate us for leaving for a day!"

"Star that's not going to happen."

"What if the world blows up!"

"Star SHUT UP!"

…silence…

Bumblebee's mouth dropped open, "Oh no he didn't."

Star's eye's glowed green.

Raven's eyes widened and said sarcastically, "Yes he did."

"Robin Dick Grayson I hope you like the couch tonight because when we get back that's were you'll be sleeping!" Star flipped her red hair and marched out of the room.

Rob looked at the 4 titans on the couch for support. Bu they all looked away from him find something else to distract themselves. Beast Boy looked at Rob and gave him a dude-I-can-not-believe-you-just-said-that look.

Rob groaned and flopped on the couch.

In the future…

The titans went to the pizza parlor to get lunch.

Sparrow, BB, and Phoenix had the veggie pizza. Cy and Matt had the meat lovers. Kora, Wingfire, Robin, and Bee had cheese, and Starfire had mint frosting.

They were all at least half way through their pizza when Cy, Bee, and BB's communicators went off.

Cy looked at his communicator (which is built into his arm), "Jericho is attacking 41st Street."

BB looked at Starfire and Robin, "You guys stay here we'll be back for you."

"But we can help," said Robin standing up.

"No. If anything happens to you to then our Star and Rob won't exist."

Robin grumbled and nodded.

BB turned into a pterodactyl and picked up Cyborg, and Bee turned into a bee and they were all of to the scene of the crime.

Robin groaned and sat back down to eat his pizza.

"Friend Matthew who is the man they call Jericho?" asked Starfire.

Matt shrugged, "Some villain. They don't tell us too much about who they fight."

Starfire nodded and turned back to her pizza.

Robin slammed his fist down onto the table making everyone jump.

"Robin what is the matter?"

"Why won't they let us fight with them? We've fought tons of battles and nothing serious ever has happened."

"Please Robin they are merely trying to do the protecting of us. They mean for us to stay safe."

"I know."

"Glorious boyfriend Robin now let us enjoy our pizza."

Robin nodded and took another bite pizza but then stopped and groaned, "I mean it think I should be able to fight with them! I mean I can understand them not letting you but they should let me!"

Matt choked on his pizza, Phoenix spit out her soy milk, Wingfire hit his palm to his forehead, Kora and Sparrow crossed their arms and glared at Robin.

It was then Robin realized his mistake, "No Star I didn't mean…"

But Star interrupted him, "Oh no I understand to perfection. You believe that I am weak and could not hold my own in the battle. Well see hear Robin I am NOT weak and YOU are a KLORBAG!"

And with that Star's eyes glowed green and she flew away towards the tower.

_**(A/N- Wow not matter what time period Robin is a dumb butt.) **_

The kids shook their heads at Robin in distaste and continued to polish off their pizza.

Robin groaned, "Check!" he said motioning to the waitress.

**_Hahahaha now Robin had to pay hehehe! You go Star! Kick his butt! Lol well please review!_**


	5. You Look So Fly in Those Boxers

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_**Ok sorry I haven't written in a while but I was kinda busy so I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

**In the future…..**

Robin and the kids made their way back to the tower. Starfire was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed.

"Starfire?" asked Robin nicely.

Without even looking at him she let out a, "Humph…" and walked out of the room.

Robin groaned and began banging his head into the wall over and over again, "Stupid, stupid, stupid…" he said.

He leaned with his back against the wall and sunk to the floor head in his hands.

He battled with evil doers, saved the world several times, and constantly been in horrible danger and survived it all. So why in the world being able to do all that couldn't he get up the courage to apologize to his girlfriend?

Kora sat down next to him and patted him on the head.

Robin looked up at the little girl.

"I still love you Daddy," she said.

He smiled, "Thank you Kora."

Phoenix, Wingfire, Sparrow, and Matt left the TV room or main room (whatever) to go into the kitchen to make root beer floats leaving Robin and Kora alone.

"Do ya wanna color with me, Daddy?" asked Kora bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Robin sighed defeated. He looked up at his future daughter, "Might as well."

The two sat down at the small yellow coffee table in the TV room surrounded by crayons and paper.

"Look Daddy," said Kora holding up a piece of paper with a big red scribble on it, "I drew a horse."

Robin laughed light heartedly, "Very Michelangelo." he said.

"Michael who?"

"Never mind Star…"

"Kora, Daddy. My name's Kora." she said.

Robin frowned, "Sorry Kora."

"Well whatcha drawin'?" she asked scooting over to the other side of the table where Robin was sitting Indian style busily drawing.

He tilted the paper so she could see. It was two stick figures on a hill holding hands. One had spiky black hair and a mask and the other had green eyes and long red hair.

"That's Mommy and you!" she said excitedly.

"Yup…" said Robin sadly.

In the hallway Starfire was walking back to the TV room to find something to distract her from thinking about how arrogant Robin was when she stopped short seeing her future daughter and him.

"How much do you love Mommy?" asked Kora to Robin.

"A whole lot Kora."

"More than…ice cream?" she asked.

"Even more."

"More than…game station?" she asked tilting her head of black hair.

"Even more than game station."

Kora put a little had to her chin thinking, "This much?" she asked holding her arms out so she looked like she was making a T.

Robin smiled, "Times a zillion Kori."

Kora laughed, "Kori…hmm that's pretty."

Robin nodded and continued to color with his future child.

Starfire felt a giant lump in her throat.

How could she stay mad at her Robin? Poor coloring with his child, say the wrong thing at the wrong time, loves her more than a zillion Robin.

She sighed and smiled.

**In the present…. **

Beast Boy sat on the couch next to Raven draping his arm lazily over shoulder watching the future Robin pace.

"Dude just go apologize!" said Beast Boy, "You're pacing is making me dizzy."

"Yeah Robin, Beast Boy is right, calm down. You're going to put a hole through the floor."

Rob stopped, "Why is she sooo upset all I did was tell her to shut up."

Cyborg nodded from his spot next to Bumblebee, "Women, dude …"

Bumblebee sent him a death glare.

"…aren't they great!" said Cyborg saving himself form punishment. He put his arm around Bumblebee and gave her a you-know-I'm-so-cool-but-you-still-love-me look.

Bumblebee rolled her eyes.

Rob sighed, "So what do you think I should do?"

"Beg for mercy," said Beast Boy without hesitation.

"BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Doesn't matter."

Cyborg nodded, "Beg man, beg like dog."

**In the future….**

BB, Cy, and Bee finally returned from fighting the villain.

"So how'd it go?" asked Wingfire eagerly.

"Did you kick so bad guy butt?" asked Wingfire kicking at the air.

Cy laughed.

"Yeah you should have seen you Uncle out there." said Bee to Wingfire.

"Awesome!" said Wingfire giving Cy a high five.

Matt nodded, "Awesome Dad."

Cy nodded, "Thanks Sting."

Bee wrapped her hands around her husband, "I know I liked what I saw."

"Oh really?" said Cy turning around to kiss his wife.

"Oh gross!" said Wingfire.

"I think it's sweet," said Phoenix.

Kora ran up to BB, "Unca' BB look I made a pony!" she said holding up her drawing.

"Sweet! Very cool Kora."

"Thank ya!"

**In the present….**

Rob was looking around the roof to find his wife when he saw a flash of red hair near the side, "Starfire?" he asked gentally.

"Husband Robin," she said not even looking at him.

Rob couldn't help but smile. It was those few slips of the tongue Star did that reminded him of the good days when they were they were teenagers.

She turned around to look at him, and she smiled.

He smiled back. It was one of those understanding smiles when you know everything was fine. Rob thanked the heavens for that because if that hadn't worked plan B was begging.

**In the future…**

"Yo Robin I made something you might wanna see," said Cy walking up to Robin.

"What is it?" asked Robin.

Cy held up a blue box with glowing lights.

Robin raised an…err…mask, "A glowing box?"

Cy rolled his normal eye, "This ain't just any box it's a molecular time device." he said as if it was obvious.

BB stared at Cy, "Say what?"

Cy sighed, "It's a cool doohickey that'll get Robin and Starfire home."

"Oh….sweet!"

Suddenly… (appearing for the first time in this fic) Rae came into the room…

"Hey sweet thang," said BB smiling at his wife helping her down to the sofa.

Robin stared at Raven. She looked in a few words very very very pregnant.

"Woah Rae never thought I'd see you like this." said Robin.

Rae sighed and gave a small glare but Robin could tell it was meant in fun, "Get used to it you'll see it two more times before this."

Sparrow and Phoenix ran up to their mother and sat beside her.

"Mommy," said Phoenix, "Whatcha gonna name our baby sister."

Rae tiltd her head, "I've kind of always liked Hawk."

"Ooh Ooh I know! Flamingo!" said BB.

Rae rolled her indigo eyes, "Beast Boy we're not naming our child Flamingo."

"C'mon Ravey say it with me… FLA-MIN-GO!"

"No."

Robin turned his eyes away from the arguing couple and to the rest of the Titans and children.

"Yo Robin you go get Star and I'll have this thing hooked up before you can say MEAT."

"MEAT?" shouted BB over hearing the conversation.

Robin gladly left the room and walked down the hallway of Titans tower 10 – 12 years in the future. It was different now that the titans were married. The door that had once had Starfire's name written on it now read 'Phoenix + Kora' Robin smiled wondering to himself how funny it was that a child of the gloomy pessimistic Raven and the child of the energetic optimistic Starfire could turn out to be best friends. Probably because Raven and Star were best friends their selves.

He walked down the hall past Rae's room and stopped when it read 'Raven and Beast Boy'. He couldn't resist and went inside. My how the room had changed. The room was now painted green and had black furniture and curtains. Also, the walls were covered pictures. He walked around the room finding ones of the titans when they were teenagers Raven and Beast Boy kissing at their wedding and ones of the girls and themselves. Robin was about to leave when he saw a picture on the dresser. It was of Raven and Beast Boy in a powerful lip lock. It was only taken form the shoulders up. It looked to be outside at night and Raven either was wearing something strapless or she wasn't wearing anything at all. **_(A/N- Hahaha why'd you think I made the picture only form the shoulders up LOl. NO nasty picture. Remember that picture when you read on in this chapter.)_ **

He walked out nad saw Wingfire and Matt's room, Bee and Cy's, and Sparrow's room which read, "Sparrow + Hawk' But Hawk's name was crossed out with washable marker and written over it very sloppily was the word 'Flamingo'.

His and Starfire's room was the last one so Starfire had to be in there. The door opened with a swoosh. Inside it was painted a light almost peachy red and it was decorated with many of Starfire's objects form her homeland and newspaper articles on the Titans, Titan's children along with pictures. Robin laughed noticing that in the future they'll be big on memories.

Star was sitting on the circular bed. She saw Robin and gave a tiny smile and walked out of the room with him following behind.

"Everybody ready?" asked Cy as they walked into the room.

**In the present… **

Rob, Star, Cybrog, Bumblebee, Beast Boy, and Raven all sat around the couch.

"A toast," said Rob lifting his glass of Mountain Dew into the air with one arm around Star, "To never ever going back to my past again."

The titans leaned forward and clanked glasses.

"Yes, and any moment now dear friend Cy from our time period (the future) will come and take us back," said Star.

Cyborg began shacking up a can of Mountain Dew and let the fizz fly through the air like one would see at a wedding or big party.

Unfortunately for Beast Boy the fizz seemed to be only spraying one way…towards him.

Everyone burst into laughter, and even Raven had to stifle a laugh.

Beast Boy morphed into a dog shaking widely like a dog would after being caught in the rain. He morphed back sticky and wet, "Dude that does it I'm off to take a shower."

Beast Boy left the room still hearing the laughter of friends down the hall way.

**In the future… **

Cy was about to activate the portal when a shriek form Rae stopped him, "BEAST BOY!" she screamed falling to the floor.

"Rae? Rae? Baby wassa matter?" he asked quickly.

"The baby's coming," she said.

"Woah, ok…um…um…hospital we need to get you to a hospital." He looked at his teammates and the kids, "Just take Starfire and Robin back we'll be fine."

"Speak for yourself!" yelled Raven.

BB scratched the back of his head in a nervous manner, "It's ok we've done this twice before we'll be fine now just GO!" he said pushing them through the portal.

**In the present… **

Nine figures toppled out of a blue portal that appeared in the middle of the TV room.

"MOMMY!" shouted Kora running to Star (the future one).

Star wrapped her arms around her child.

Wingfire ran to his mother hugging her and his dad.

Starfire and Robin (present ones) got up off the ground and brushed themselves off.

Raven looked around for the future versions of herself and Beast Boy, "Cy," she said addressing the future Cyborg, "Where's…err…us?"

"Oh," he said, "Your in labor and BB's taking you to the hospital."

Raven's mouth dropped open, "Excuse me?"

"I'll explain when you older Raven," he said laughing, "literally."

Raven sighed.

Phoenix and Sparrow ran up to Raven.

"So Mom did you know it was Sparrow that causes our Aunt Star and Uncle Rob to switch places with their past selves." said Phoenix.

Raven gave a small laugh, "She takes after her father already." she said awkwardly patting her future child on the head.

"Speaking of Dad where is he anyway?" asked Phoenix her nine year old curiosity getting to her.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Beast Boy's in the shower."

Suddenly Phoenix and Sparrow got mischievous looks on their faces and darted down the hallway dragging Kora with them.

Raven shook her head wondering what those little girls were up to.

About a half hour later Raven began to seriously wonder were those girls got to. Suddenly something happened that answered her question.

Kora ran in and turned on the Radio to a son called 'Mr. Jones'.

Suddenly Sparrow came in wearing pants over her dress that seemed way too big for her, "Mr. Jones," she sang, "you're pants are fallin' down."

Then Phoenix cam in wearing a huge green shirt, Mickey Mouse boxers, and big sneakers over her outfit, "You look so fly," she sang, "In your patented leather shoes." ( I think that's how you spell that kind of shoe).

The girl's began singing the rest of the song until…

….Beast Boy walked in the room wet from his shower only wearing a towel around his waist.

Raven felt her jaw drop open as she looked over Beast Boy. Training in the gym sure had done him dang good. Oh yes DANG GOOD.

"Raven," said a voice behind Raven, "You told me you never do the 'drooling' over males."

"Uh-huh." said Raven not really paying attention.

"Friend Raven it is not nice t lie."

Suddenly Raven grasped the point and promptly shut her mouth, and tried to look at something else besides Beast Boy and his newly acquired muscles. Well she _tried_.

"Dude," said Beast Boy, "Who took my clothes?"

Phoenix and Sparrow froze and quickly jumped out of Beast Boy's clothes and ran over to Bee and Cy.

Kora quickly shut off the music and ran to her mother and brother.

"Yo Rae," said Beast Boy," Hand me my pants will ya?"

Raven closed her eyes, "Beast Boy please tell me you mean cargo khaki's."

Beast Boy shook his head, "I wish it where so ,Rae."

Raven hesitated but then using hr powers levitated Beast Boy's Mickey Mouse boxers over to him.

"Thanks Rae," he said before walking out of the room.

Raven felt her face heat up with a blush and quickly covered it by putting up her hood.

"Mommy guess what?" said Kora to her mother breaking the awkward silence.

(The future) Star tilted her head to the side, "What honey?"

"Past Daddy says I'm a Michael-angelico."

"Michael who?" she asked.

(Future) Rob laughed, "I think she means Michelangelo."

Beast Boy walked back into the room wearing a white beater and his boxers and sat down next to Raven.

Raven looked form him to his abandoned pants still lying on the floor, "Beast Boy forgetting something?"

Beast Boy snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah thanks Rae I feel so stupid that I forgot."

"No problem," said Rae blushing.

"I need a soda," he said walking into the kitchen.

Raven slapped her palm to her head, but couldn't help staring after Beast Boy as he left.

Starfire looked at Raven and began swiping one finger over the other in a tisking motion.

Raven sighed and followed him into the kitchen to find him shaking up a can of Mountain Dew.

"Beast Boy?" she asked.

Beast Boy had a mischievous look on his face, "This is pay back for laughing at what I've labeled the 'Mountain Dew Incident'." he grinned.

"You wouldn't dare." she said backing away from him.

"Wouldn't I?" he asked suddenly spraying her with the refreshing beverage.

So there she stood sticky, wet, and cold.

"You better not have used all the hot water," she grumbled stalking off towards the showers.

"Yo Kora, Sparrow, Phoenix come here I need a favor!" he yelled form the kitchen.

So the future titans returned home and the present and future titans agreed no matter how hilarious they were this had to be there last encounter with each other…

…but our story does not end here…

Robin walked to the dresser in his room and pulled out an ebony box. He knew what he wanted to do and right now not matter how strange it was seemed to be the time to do it…

'Knock, Knock' came a sound from, outside Starfire's door. (This is all in the present)

"One part of a minute please!" she shouted running towards the door and opening it, "Robin…"

"Yeah..uh…can I come in…"

**_(A/N- Ok now right now the Titans are Robin is 19 and Star id 18. Why do you ask? Well they have to be that old because I say so. Plus I realized if I made them 17 like in my last fic and it's 10 years in the future and Phoenix(Rae and BB's first born) is nine well then yeah…awkward…) _**

"Surely Robin…"

"Listen Star I'm sorry."

"Oh Robin you do not have to..." said Star trying to tell him he didn't need to apologize for earlier events.

Robin held up a hand to stop her, "Listen Star you and I have known each other for a long time. And I want you to know I can't live with just anyone anymore."

Star's eyes filled with tears, Was he breaking with her?

_**(A/N- keep reading) **_

"What do you mean Robin?"

"I mean I wan tot spend my life with the most beautiful, talented, wonderful girl ever."

Star began to cry, Why did Robin not like her.

"So…" said Robin getting down on one knee, "This is for you Star." he handed her an ebony box.

"An ebony box!" cried Star, "A most thoughtful gift."

Robin smiled, "Open it. It gets better."

"Better than ebony box?"

Robin nodded.

She opened it and inside was…a diamond ring.

She gasped, She remembered seeing this earthly ritual on many shows and movies before.

"Starfire will you marry me because to me you are the most beautiful, talented, wonderful girl ever."

Star nodded, "Yes Robin I accept I will marry you!" she began to cry as Robin got off the ground and kissed her.

…Yes today was a wonderful day for all titans but you guys know me well enough to know that I can't resist some more good humor…

A half hour later Raven finally finished her shower and got went to get her clothes from where she left them beside the sink…but they weren't there.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked herself.

_Oh, crap. _

On the roof Beast Boy stood in front of a flag pole, and on the flag pole in place of a flag was a lacy black bra …

Beast Boy put his hand up in a salute, "I pledge allegiance to the flag…"

End Fic.

**_Hahaha well not really there is One MORE CHAPTER. It'll say what happened after this Like between RaeBB STarRob BEECY and about Raven's new baby and everything. SO REVIEW Cause I took me a crap load of time to write this. And dude it better be a longggggg review too. _**


	6. What Happened After?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_**Awww I'm so sad it's the last chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**_

Conclusion of Titans Time Warp:

What happened after?

PRESENT

Well it was settled, Star and Robin were going to be married and neither of them could be any happier. Beast Boy ended up proposing to Raven after the "flag pole" incident (in the last chapter) where Beast Boy used Raven's bra as a flag on a flag pole…

_Flashback… _

_Beast Boy stood facing a flag pole with a black lacy bra on it flapping in the wind, "I pledge allegiance to the flag…" said Beast Boy with his hand over his heart. _

"_Beast Boy," growled a voice form behind him, a voice he could recognize as the owner of the particular article of clothing. _

"_Hey Rae," said Beast Boy unfazed. _

"_You. Are. So. Dead." she said angrily. _

"_Fancy seeing you here," said Beast Boy nonchalantly turning to face her. _

_There she stood, a towel wrapped securely around her soaking wet. _

"_You know," he said, "It's kind of cold up here, you should put some clothes on." _

"_Give me my bra NOW!" _

"_What?" asked Beast Boy in mocked confusion, "Oh you mean this?" he said pointing towards his substitute 'flag'. _

"_Beast Boy…" she hissed, "Give it to me or I'll make sure you live to regret it." _

"_What was that pumpkin?" asked Beast Boy in a cocky manner pretending not to hear her. _

"_That's it Beast Boy. You must really pain." _

_She went to go punch him in the gut but instead he caught her around the waist and pulled her into a kiss. _

"_Yeah well sometimes I just can't help myself." he said quietly after the broke away. _

"_Beast Boy." _

"_Yeah Rae?" _

"_Shut Up," she said pulling him into a kiss. _

_She was a little 'distracted' so she didn't notice the changeling slipping something on her finger. _

"_Hey Rae…" _

"_What?" asked Raven with a small smile on her face. _

"_Will you marry me?" _

"_Wha…What?" she asked putting her hands to her face. The light's, on the roof, light bulb blew up. But she felt something cold and smooth on her ring finger on her left hand. She gazed down at a beautiful diamond ring. _

_She looked at Beast Boy who had his same goofy yet positively charming smile on his face, "On one condition." _

_Beast Boy's face faltered for a second showing how nervous he had been behind his cocky grin. _

"_You'll give me back my bra," she said whispering in his ear. _

_Beast Boy smiled, "Oh well I dunno Rae I might wanna keep it." _

_She smiled and pulled him into a kiss. _

_FLASH _

_A camera went off, Rae and Beast Boy turned to find Cy with a camera, "Hehe sorry," he said sheepishly, "Couldn't resist. Sorry to interrupt Mr. and MRS. Logan." _

_Flash back end. _

Well Beast Boy and Raven were set to be married, so I bet there is one more pair of titans you're wondering about…

_Flashback… _

_A week after Raven and Beast Boy, and Star and Robin were engadged. Bee was pretty sure, no almost definite that Cyborg was going to ask her the same day, but after a week she was starting to worry. She knew she was going to be his wife in the future. So why not ask her now? Well a week was definitely too long. She was going to take matters into her won hands. _

_In the bathroom…_

"_You so beautiful," said Cyborg practicing in the bathroom mirror, "And I love you so much, your everything I want…"_

_Outside the door Bee was looking for Cyborg when she heard his voice I the bathroom and barged through the door._

"_BEE!" said Cyborg startled. _

"_Sparky, who are you talking to?" _

"_Um…err…myself." _

"_You were telling yourself how much you loved you?" asked Bee raising an eyebrow. _

"_Um...no, it's not like that." _

"_Sure…" _

"_Listen Bee do you wanna go out to the living room or something?" _

_Bee crossed her arms, "NO. I'm fine here." _

_Cy looked around the bathroom, "Um ok, here's good." _

"_Sparky I need to be straight with ya." _

"_Um see Bee there's something I need to ask you." _

"_Well GOOD." said Bee raising her voice, "Because there's something I need to ask YOU." _

"_Will you marry me?" they asked at the same time. _

_Bee blushed and smiled. _

_Cy got down on one knee and held out a ring, one that looked as if he made it himself, "Will you marry me?" _

_Bee smiled, "Of course I will, Sparky." _

_Flashback end. _

So there you have it all the titans are about to get married. They all set they date for spring. They decided to have all there weddings on the same day, In the same wedding…

_Flashback… _

"_Oh Raven isn't this simply marvelous?" giggled Starfire twirling around in a white wedding dress. It was a glittery strapless dress. Her hair was down up in spiral curls at the top of her head with a crown on top her head; after all, she was a princess. _

"_Um yeah," said Raven with a nervous tone in her voice. Her hair was a bit longer because of the long duration time between her engagement and wedding so now it brushed her shoulders. Her hair was left down but she wore a white rose on the left side of her hair were it almost looked like it was behind her ear but it was clipped in her hair (Gawd I hope you know what I'm talking about). She wore a backless white dress that was pure white and went past her ankles. She also wore a diamond necklace Beast Boy had bought for her. _

"_You are not nervous are you friend?" asked Starfire. _

_A vase was surrounded in a black aura and blew up. _

"_I guess that answers you question, Star." said Bumblebee. She had on a very 'Bumblebee' dress. It was short, tight, white, dress. Her hair was back in a bun and had pearls in her hair. She wore white high heeled shoes. _

"_Oh friend Bumblebee you look positively…um… What is that word the boys use to describe the girls on 'Watching the Bay'?" asked Star, "You look um…um…" _

_Raven coughed drowning out Star's voice, "You look nice Bee." _

"_Yeah I know it's gonna drive him wild." _

"_But friend Bumblebee, I thought you said last night at the party of bachelorettes that is what the 'moon of honey' night is for." _

_Raven's face went red and a light bulb shattered. _

_Bee laughed, "Wow Rae you should really have seen your face." _

_Raven looked mortified. _

"_Gonna try out some of them outfits Star and I bought for ya?" _

_Two chairs blew up. _

"_Yes remind me friend why we were not supposed to wear them to the wedding?" _

_Bee smiled, "I think Raven can take this question." _

_Raven's eyes widened. She was nervous and to top that off embarrassed and now she had to explain this, "Well um…it's because…um…" _

_At the isle… _

_The boys stood at the top of the isle waiting for the ceremony to begin. _

_The wedding was at Jump City Park which looked simply magical. There were roses everywhere along with a few butterflies. _

"_Stupid butterflies," said Cyborg trying to swat them away from him. _

"_Yo Cy leave them alone!" said Beast Boy. _

"_Shut up salad head." _

"_Tin-man." _

"_Grass stain." _

"_Rusty." _

"_Rusty?" asked Robin. _

"_I couldn't think of anything. I'm nervous ok leave me alone."_

"_I'm not." said Cy putting his arms behind his head. He was wearing a black tux, all of them are wearing black tuxes. _

"_I am," said Robin quietly. _

"_Aww come one Boy Blunder your about to marry the girl of your dreams." said Cyborg. _

"_I know. That's why I'm so nervous." _

_Suddenly the bridal march started up. _

"_Well ya'll better shake off your nerves cause here they come." said Cy grinning. _

_The girls walked down the isle _

_The ceremony was beautiful. _

"_You may now kiss the brides." said the priest. _

_Robin wrapped his arms around Star's waist, "Ready?" he asked. _

"_Ready." she said smiling. _

_With that he kissed her, never feeling happier. _

_Bee reached up and grabbed Cyborg's bowtie pulling him down to meet her lips. A little less romantic, but I think they the point. _

_Now Beast Boy and Raven's lips had met the second the priest finished, and they didn't stop kissing since… _

"_Ahem, excuse me," the priest said waving a hand to try and get their attention. _

"_Ya gotta be joshing me," said Bee, "Raven was the one all embarrassed." _

"_Shoot girl she ain't embarrassed anymore," said Cyborg. _

"_They just keep going and going…like the energizer bunny." said Robin dumbstruck. _

"_Husband Robin what is this 'bunny of energy' you speak of?" asked Star. _

_Eventually Raven and Beast Boy stopped so the rest of the titans took this time to cut the cakes. The cakes were shaped like titan's tower. Raven and Beast Boy cut theirs with an Azerathian knife, Star and Robin cut theirs with a bird-a-rang, and Cy and Bee cut theirs with Cy's sonic cannon…big mistake. _

_Cy and Bee's cake flew everywhere splattering all of the titans also a few people who had attended the wedding. _

_The white icing was all over all of the titans. _

_Robin smiled at Starfire and licked icing off her nose. Star took a finger to Robin's cheek and tasted the icing, "Delicious, possibly even more tasteful than more home made glorg." _

_Beast Boy laughed and kissed Raven, "Well I told you that you looked great in white Rae,"he said kissing her. _

"_Oh great…" said Cy. _

"…_Here we go again," said Bee rolling her eyes and smiling. _

_Flashback end._

So all the titans were married and they continued to live their lives in Titans tower. After all once a titan, always a titan.

FUTURE

Well there's not much to say in the future except that Raven finally had her child: Hawk Logan…ahem oh excuse me Hawk Flamingo Logan. Yes that's right Beast Boy finally got Flamingo in somewhere in his daughter's name.

A year later Bee had her second child Victoria. and Star had her third child Rich on the same day.

And the rest they say…is history.

_**OMG It's over! Ok IMPORTANT NEWS BELOW! **_

_**New stories will be comin at ya in the next few weeks: **_

**The Trouble with Tabloids **

Summary: **The lives of movie stars and musicians seem to no longer interest the reporters of Jump City. So what do they write about now? The Teen Titans. Watch as the writers start rumors, take pictures, and twist the truth. BBRAE STAROB **

Ch 1: **The Titans go out to fight a villain unaware that reporters have followed them. And will happen when they take pictures of Raven and Beast Boy in a very awkward situation. How will they twist the truth. **

Quote from Chapter One:

"**Dude pictures are worth a thousand words." **

"**Yeah and they have TWO pictures." **

Humor, Romance

**You've Got to Fight It **

Summary: **A new batch of villains come to Jump City and seems to be impossible to beat. The titans must fight the villains, and top it all of…fight their emotions. BBRAE STARO maybe a lil CYBEE **

Ch 1: **The mayor visits the tower and tells the titans about this new group that seems to feed off of supernatural activity. He asks them to go under cover at his annual ball because that's were the villains were said to attack next. They battle the villains while trying to battle their emotions and avoid some awkward situations. **

Quote form the Chapter:

"**Beast Boy I _will_ knee you." **

Humor, Romance, Action/ Adventure

**A Day in Titan's Tower **

Summary: **A bunch of unrelated One-shots that have to do with BBARE STAROB and CYBEE. **

Ch 1: **Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy catch Star and Rob in a very awkward situation**.

Quote from the Chapter:

"**Robin what is a smooch?" **

"**Um…." **

Humor, Romance


End file.
